


Us, again

by thedragontheprincessthewriter



Series: The Journals of Mandy Milkovich [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragontheprincessthewriter/pseuds/thedragontheprincessthewriter





	Us, again

"So, college?"

"I don't wanna talk about it. I don't wanna talk about anything," he says.

"Like, at all?"

"Like at all."

So they just sit the rest of the evening at the bar, in silence, not talking, but looking plenty.

Wedding rings, manicures, facial hair.

All committed to memory.


End file.
